Strong Steel
Strong Steel attribute governs Strong Style combat using a steel sword. There are five basic levels, each with a selection of attributes. The full Strong Steel attribute tree can be found below. Level 1 |Level 2 |Level 3 |Level 4 |Level 5 Attribute tree Click on any of the attributes below for a more complete description or scroll down to see each level. File:CharDev_Strong_steel.png|673px|Strong Steel attribute tree # These circles are for the first level attributes circle 117 577 35 Strong Steel (level 1) circle 144 691 35 Cut at the Jugular I circle 238 740 35 Crushing Blow I circle 333 781 35 Bloody Rage I # These circles are for the second level attributes circle 311 585 35 Strong Steel (level 2) circle 405 609 35 Cut at the Jugular II circle 508 669 35 Crushing Blow II circle 614 801 35 Bloody Rage II # These circles are for the third level attributes circle 423 500 35 Strong Steel (level 3) circle 532 517 35 Cut at the Jugular III circle 638 561 35 Crushing Blow III circle 759 586 35 Bloody Rage III # These circles are for the fourth level attributes circle 466 347 35 Strong Steel (level 4) # These circles are for the fifth level attributes circle 425 203 35 Strong Steel (level 5) desc none Level One Strong Steel (level 1) * First attack in sequence, consists of two blows * Damage 20 − 30 * Enemy Armor − 10% * Bleeding 30% Cut at the Jugular I * Bleeding + 15% Crushing Blow I * Damage + 20% Bloody Rage I * Damage + 40% * Works only when Geralt has less than 15% Vitality Level Two Strong Steel (level 2) * Second attack in sequence, consists of two blows * Damage 40 − 80 * Enemy Armor − 20% * Bleeding + 40% Cut at the Jugular II * Bleeding + 15% Crushing Blow II * Damage + 25% Bloody Rage II * Damage + 50% * Works only when Geralt has less than 15% Vitality Level Three Strong Steel (level 3) * Third attack in sequence, consists of five blows * Damage 80 − 160 * Enemy Armor − 35% * Bleeding + 50% Cut at the Jugular III * Bleeding + 20% Crushing Blow III * Damage + 30% Bloody Rage III * Damage + 60% * Works only when Geralt has less than 15% Vitality Level Four Strong Steel (level 4) * The Reaper - a special attack consisting of two blows. * Damage 130 − 260 * Enemy Armor -45% * Stun + 75% * Dislodge shield + 90% * Endurance Cost 25 * Left-click and hold to perform special attack * Requires level 3 Strength Level Five Strong Steel (level 5) * Fourth attack in sequence, consist of four blows * Damage 160 − 320 * Enemy Armor − 60% * Bleeding 75% * Requires level 4 Strength cs:Ocelový silný de:Starker Kampfstil Stahl (Fertigkeiten) fr:Acier Puissant it:Sviluppo di Acciaio Forte pl:Silny Stalowy (styl walki mieczem) ru:Силовой стиль со стальным мечом Category:The Witcher character development Category:The Witcher combat